Caesar Ramón Martínez (Comic Series)
Caesar Martinez (accosted always with his last name, and couple misprints with the name "Rodriguez"Issue 32, page 3 and 12) was a fence guard in Woodbury, and helped Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Dr. Stevens and Alice escape; only to betray them later. Character Pre-Apocalypse Martinez was a man who was formerly a gym teacher before the outbreak. He never married or had kids, and he was not on speaking terms with his parents either. His school had been designated as a "safe zone" once the outbreak began, and it was soon home to many of the children and parents that lived in the town. He played basketball with the students before the "biters" overtook the school. Once the zombies overran the school, they killed most of the people inside, while the others (including Caesar) ran for safety; an action he would always regret. After-Apocalypse & Woodbury Sometime after the school was overtaken, Martinez became one of the fence guards in Woodbury. He was also the guard who allowed Rick, Glenn, and Michonne into the town. While on a trip to see Dr. Stevens, he saw that The Governor had sliced Rick's hand off, and realized that The Governor was a monster. He then devised a plan to help Rick and party escape, (on the orders of The Governor of course) and fight their way back to The Prison which had become temporarily overrun. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes While Tyreese and Axel were burning zombies, Martinez snuck out of the prison to inform the citizens of Woodbury of the location of the prison. However during his run back to Woodbury, he was run over by Rick in the Camp RV; who had seen through his facade and had been chasing him down the entirety of the way. Martinez admitted to being sent by The Governor, but said that he planned only to bring the good citizens back to the prison, and not The Governor or his men. Rick however strangled him to death, as Martinez made him realize that Rick was just as brutal as The Governor. Caesar's reanimated body was discovered by a Woodbury scouting party, and his head was brought back to Woodbury to be used as a form of propaganda for the governor to rally the townsfolk to lead a siege of the prison. Caesar's head was then kept in one of the jars that Governor had in his apartment, as a form of "television". Killed Victims This list shows the victims Caesar has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Martinez appeared to Rick and others he as though he were on their side, and assisted them out of Woodbury as ordered by the Governor to show him where the Prison was located. Rick saw through this from the get go as Martinez escorted him, Glenn, Dr Stevens and Alice out of Woodbury. Throughout their journey to the prison, Rick is the most distant from Martinez until their arrival, finding the prison overrun. After the onslaught and aftermath, the survivors introduce the new people to one another. Rick wanted to introduce Martinez to Carl only to realize he had escaped. Coming to terms with his suspicions, Rick leaves once again to pursue Martinez in the RV. He catches up to the running man and disables him with the speeding vehicle before having one final confrontation. Martinez reveals he may have been more interested in leading his fellow citizens to the prison for a safer life rather than follow the Governor's initial orders, though Rick does not care to hear it anymore after everything he and his people went through. His final acknowledgment upon his death at the hands of Rick is that Rick is just as twisted as the Governor himself. Dr. Stevens It is revealed that Martinez and Stevens were really good friends. Brian Blake In addition to being one of the Governor's best friends, Martinez was also very loyal to him. Martinez was sent to the Prison by the Governor to scout it's location. Despite the fact Martinez may have had a change of heart upon arriving at the prison, he was still returning to Woodbury before being murdered at the hands of Rick. As the Governor recovered from his own mutilations, Caesar's reanimated body was recovered and the severed head was used as a symbol for the Woodbury citizens to see that the prison survivors were the insane ones. This act is the most contributing factor in the Governor's plan to lead Woodbury's assault on the prison. Appearances The Walking Dead Novel Series Trivia *Robert Kirkman has stated that Martinez was meant to be homosexual, but this plot line was not pursued further. *In Issue 32, Glenn and Dr. Stevens called Caesar, "Rodriguez". *Caesar is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Caesar Martinez managed to have his head decapitated by an unknown Woodbury member. References Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar